


Soft & Secret spots

by LadyNobody



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, blowjob, just a slight power kink really, submissive mido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: “As if you could ever get mad at me”aka CEO Kidou ad secretary Mido get a bit aughty during the coffe break





	Soft & Secret spots

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was a commission for @midorikawawas on tumblr

Their eyes met for a split of second in the long hallway of the meetings facility. It was a quick glance, a short nod as a greeting and nothing more. They were old acquaintances from middle school and nothing more.  
After all, nobody knew about the study dates on Sunday during high school, nobody knew about the hushed calls underneath the covers at midnight just to hear the other’s voice.  
Nobody knew that the CEO of the Kidou Group and the secretary of the CEO of the Kida Group, actually had always had a soft spot for each other, not even their closest friends.  
And surely nobody knew about another kind of “spot” that was only theirs in all the Conferences’ Rooms floor… 

“Easy there, if you shove me this hard against the wall someone will hear us” 

The slightly mocking tone of the CEO didn’t effect him as he dropped to his knees, trying to undo the damn belt with trembling fingers. 

“Someone’s eager mh?”

“As if you weren’t”

“Oh I am, but I’m not the submissive secretary that unzips higher ups’ pants just because of an exchanged glance got them horny. Am I wrong?” 

Kidou’s hand was gently but firmly combing Midorikawa’s hair at the back of his head, slowly licking his bottom lip as he watched the other with burning red eyes. Oh how he loved the way the man squirmed beneath him at the right words and fretted himself to unfasten that leather belt quickly. 

_**“Ryuuji”** _ 

He bit down a moan, clenching his jaw as those lips finally found his red boxers, pressing wet kisses all over his throbbing erection, making him lose focus for few seconds. With the hand still in his hair, he guided him closer, letting him breathe the smell of precome through the already stained fabric. 

“C’mon, I know you want to take it all in”

A moan against his erection sent a shiver to his spine, making his grip tighten around the green cascade and stealing a small hiss from him.

When Midorikawa finally freed him, he couldn’t help but sigh in pure relief that was soon swept off by an intense wave of pleasure.  
Mido smiled as his throat relaxed naturally around the intruder, swallowing not only that, but all of Kidou’s reaction, tasting them just as he rolled the tip of the erection against his tongue.

_Wetting it  
_ _Savouring it_

When it reached the back of him, he hummed, making sure the other would feel it all too well and raising his own glossy black eyes to meet intense ones before starting to move up and down the length.  
Guiding his head, knowing that Midorikawa’s let him such a great power of decision was one of the main thing that tipped him over the edge every time. That and the damn throat. It was so tight, so warm, with that silky tongue always pushing against his side veins as his head bobbed at the increased speed he and only he decided.  
He was panting, no restrains at that point, with the head loosened back against the wall as he tried to keep his eyes lightly open just to take the view in when the moment would’ve come for him to take it out and decorate Mido’s pleasured expression with white stripes of pleasure.

Just like in that instant, after another hard suck and hollowed cheeks.  
He came groaning his name, pumping himself to completion on that perfect, blissed face.  
Mido’s tongue was already out, taking in as much come as he could, feeling himself coming inside his pants just from the whole scenario of a CEO dirtying him like that, leaving him to try and lick every stripe out by himself just because he loved to watch how the white looked on his skin.

They kissed, sharing semen and saliva equally, after they regained a bit of composure. 

“Should I spill something on your pants so that no one will question just how you wetted yourself?”

“Just try smart guy and you won’t be seeing me in a long time” 

They both smiled, leaned back the wall in a tight embrace, snuggling those for those few more minutes of break they had. 

“As if you could ever get mad at me”


End file.
